1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to laminated truck bed covers that can be rolled up in a storage position, and specifically to a laminated retractable truck bed cover having an improved slat hinge that reduces the transfer of stress to the pliable laminate surface material, locks adjacent slats in a flat disposition to eliminate slat disengagement, reduces roll diameter and provides a smooth frictionless hinged rotation.
2. Description of Related Art
Retractable truck bed covers are utilized with open bed pickup trucks to provide security and protection for articles mounted in the truck bed. One type of retractable truck bed cover currently in use is comprised of a pliable surface material laminated on top of a slat array. The slat array includes a plurality of rigid slats joined together along their edges which allows the entire slat array to be moveably mounted in a pair of side rails so that the cover can be moved from a first flat position covering the truck bed to a second stored position where the cover is retracted (rolled up) on a reel or spindle in a housing.
The conventional slat array includes slats having front and rear edges that join adjacent slats together. The conventional front slat edge has an upwardly facing 90.degree. flange and a rear edge having a downwardly facing 90.degree. flange on the adjacent slat forming a hinge with the pliable surface material. Because the overlapping flanges are at right angles to one another, the geometry of the current hinge is such that side by side slat rotation during the rolling process is limited to approximately 38 degrees, thus limiting the roll diameter. Also, the construction of the existing hinge is such that no stops are provided and therefore the adjacent pivotal angular slat movements stretch the pliable material each time the cover is rolled up in a retractable position. When the cover is in the rolled up position, the slat hinges of the existing slat design are unsupported and stress is transferred to the pliable (vinyl) surface material which eventually creates a stress line along each hinge line. The cover becomes aesthetically visually unattractive with the stress lines.
Another drawback of the current existing hinge design is if enough force (lateral or flat disposition) is placed on the adjacent slat hinge joints for whatever reason, adjacent slats may separate and disengage, which is an undesirable feature.
The present invention overcomes these problems by providing an improved retractable truck bed cover with a laminate vinyl or pliable surface material that decreases the roll diameter of the retracted cover in the storage position, prevents stress on the vinyl material and provides for positive slat locking action that prevents adjacent slats from becoming disengaged.